1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light-emitting device having a fluorescent material structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor light-emitting devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs), are characterized by small size, good emitting efficiency, long life-span, high reaction speed, good reliability, and excellent monochromaticity, and have been used widely in electronic devices, cars, signages, and traffic lights. With the achievement of full color LEDs, LEDs have gradually replaced traditional illumination devices, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent bulbs.
In the past, the white light is usually achieved by using the structure of light-emitting diode chip and fluorescent material, such as fluorescent powder. The fluorescent material is excited by blue light and then emits yellow, or green and red light. The mixture of blue and yellow light; or of blue, green, and red light may generate white light. Nowadays the substrate of a white light-emitting diode is generally made of sapphire (Al2O3), SiC, or other transparent substrate. In order to ensure that the light emitted by the light-emitting diode will pass through the fluorescent material (fluorescent powder) and blend into the required color, the fluorescent material must entirely cover all the possible light emitted by the light-emitting diode.
However, it is difficult to evenly overlay the fluorescent material around the transparent substrate or the light-emitting diode chip. When the light generated by the light-emitting diode travels through the uneven fluorescent material, the thicker portion of the fluorescent material absorbs more light than the thinner one does. Therefore, the light-emitting diode will display different colors in different directions corresponding to different thicknesses of the fluorescent material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,652, which is included herein by reference, discloses a flip-chip light-emitting device having fluorescent material. The patent teaches complicated methods, such as electrophoresis, for evenly covering the light-emitting device with fluorescent material. However, the disclosed methods involve increases in the cost and decreases in the yield of the light-emitting device. Furthermore, the patent cannot achieve a simple solution to the problem of uneven thickness of the fluorescent material over an LED chip.
To avoid the above-mentioned problems, the present invention provides a semiconductor light-emitting device and manufacturing method thereof. Before chip packaging, a fluorescent material structure is formed over the wafer or the chip to avoid color variation caused by uneven thickness of the fluorescent material over the chip.